


Between TH-27 and TH-28

by days_of_storm



Series: The Words Not Spoken [5]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Campus, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, Idiots in Love, Library, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/pseuds/days_of_storm
Summary: This is a (slightly belated) birthday fic for Cynical-Ravenclaw, because we both wanted to write about the boys making out in the library, so here's my take.The title refers to the aisles in the library where the science books are. Apparently, Thailand doesn't use the DDC, so I learned something new while trying to find a title haha.This is set roughly half a year after Coming Out with Ram being in the second year now.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: The Words Not Spoken [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863481
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Between TH-27 and TH-28

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynical_ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_ravenclaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between The Bookshelves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668055) by [cynical_ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_ravenclaw/pseuds/cynical_ravenclaw). 



> This is a (slightly belated) birthday fic for Cynical-Ravenclaw, because we both wanted to write about the boys making out in the library, so here's my take. 
> 
> The title refers to the aisles in the library where the science books are. Apparently, Thailand doesn't use the DDC, so I learned something new while trying to find a title haha. 
> 
> This is set roughly half a year after Coming Out with Ram being in the second year now.

Ram sat at the usual table, two cups of iced coffee in front of him despite the late hour. King smiled as he approached him, not yet letting Ram know that he was behind him. He watched him for a moment longer, letting his eyes move along the outline of his shoulders, and then down to his narrow hips, hidden mostly by the shirt, but still visible because Ram was leaning over his homework, scribbling his answers onto the sheet in a way that made King want to tell him to sit up and write properly, but he knew by now that this was the most comfortable way for Ram to write anything. 

He sighed and Ram immediately sat us straight. He didn’t turn around, but moved his head just a little to the side, as if sensing him rather than being sure that he was there. King fought the urge to step closer and draw him against his chest. While their friends knew they were together, they had not yet been overly affectionate on campus. It just didn't seem right.

“Hi,” King said with a smile and moved around the table to sit across from Ram. “Need any help?”

Ram pushed one of the cups towards him. “With drinking this, yes,” he smirked for a fleeting second before his expression became neutral again. 

King pushed out his legs, knocking against Ram’s. He gave him a judgemental look, but King kept his legs where they were. 

“What are you working on?”

Ram sighed and pushed his sheets across to him, chewing on his lip. “I’m almost done.”

King read the exercises and found a couple of mistakes, but most questions were answered correctly. He held out his hand without looking and smiled when Ram placed his pencil into it without him having to ask for it. He loved those little moments when they were communicating nonverbally. He had gotten a whole lot better at reading Ram, and Ram had apparently always been very attuned to King.

While Ram drank his coffee, he corrected the mistakes and then drew a little heart on the bottom of the page, light enough so Ram could erase it without leaving a trace. He handed the pencil and papers back. 

“Just the final question,” he nodded. 

“I can’t answer that,” Ram said without looking at the page. 

“Try?”

“I did.”

“I could explain it to you, but …”

“No, I know it must be in the book. I just brought it back this morning,” Ram sighed. 

“Well, it’s the final question, so there’s light at the end of the tunnel.”

“You mean that after we can go home and shower together?” Ram said, his mask slipping for a moment. 

“A bite to eat first?”

“Sure, why not.”

“Okay,” King drank his coffee quickly while Ram packed his things. Ram seemed impressed by how fast King emptied the cup, but King simply shrugged and stacked his own on top of Ram’s. Together, they made their way into the library, with a little more distance between them than King would have preferred. But whenever he moved a little closer, Ram would subtly move away, and after the third time, King gave up, not wanting to risk annoying him. 

“Okay,” Ram put down his bag on a chair and pulled his worksheets out again. “I’ll go and look for the book.”

“Do you … need help finding it?” King asked, cocking his head. 

Ram ignored him and simply walked away and King started to wonder whether something was bothering Ram. He sat down and looked over Ram’s exercises again. They were a little more advanced than last year’s, but not overly complex yet. He would make sure to sit down with Ram on Saturday and go through the basics again so he would remember the foundation for the classes that would follow. Soon, he wouldn’t need the book to check the formulas again. 

He smiled when he thought about the fact that Ram could have just used the internet to search for it, but that he still used the library books. He always had, and King admired his insistence. He refused to google things when he knew he could find them in a book. He had explained to him, quite seriously, that if he used the books, they would continue to run a library instead of just installing a few more computers. King wasn’t entirely sure why Ram preferred books to online searches, at least where text books for class were concerned, but he had been so earnest about it that he hadn’t even considered arguing. 

King pulled out his phone and checked his social media accounts, liking a couple of photos on Instagram and checking the news. When he had read three articles, he realised that Ram still hadn’t returned, even though he had been gone for quite some time. 

King turned around to check if he could see him. He had probably found the book and was reading it where he stood instead of bringing it back to the table. He smiled when he remembered their first encounter. Ram hadn’t read at a table, but leaned against one of the large columns, looking entirely at peace with the world. He knew now that he had probably been hiding from everyone else, not wanting to be disturbed by the idle chatter of his friends. King was fairly sure that was the reason why he had walked away after he had caught him staring. He had wanted to be alone and then he hadn’t been anymore. 

King sighed and pocketed his phone. He checked Ram’s backpack and took his phone, wallet and keys out and placed them into his own bag, not wanting to drag Ram’s backpack through half the library, but also not wanting anyone to steal his valuables. He arranged the papers on the table to make it look like someone had just gotten up for a moment to check something but who would return in a moment before he started looking for Ram.

He knew there were only a few shelves where he could be, considering the book he had been searching for. But when he went down one by one, he wasn’t there. 

“Hey Ning?” he asked into the quiet of the space. “Where are you?”

Nothing. 

Maybe he had gone to the bathroom while he had been distracted by his phone and he hadn’t realised. He went to look for the book, sliding his fingers along book spines, reading titles. He only remembered half of the title, but he was fairly sure it had been mint green. When his fingers hit an empty space, he knew that Ram must have taken it out already. Or someone else had and Ram was currently checking whether anyone else in the library was using it. That must have been it, but googling really would be …

He felt two arms close around his chest and he was pulled back sharply. He was too surprised to yelp, and he wondered for a second if that might mean that if he was ever kidnapped, he’d make things really easy for the culprits, but he guessed that there was only one person in the world who would sneak an attack like that on him in the university library, so instead of struggling, he leaned into the touch.

“Fucking finally,” Ram murmured against his neck, and from one second to the next, King’s body caught fire. Ram had been behaving strangely, and he had not gotten the wrong impression. He simply hadn’t known the reason for his behaviour. Putting his full weight against him and feeling him press back, he realised that Ram must have been waiting all this time for him to join him. 

He gasped when Ram moved one hand down to his flies, not quite squeezing, but making him wish that he would. At the same time, Ram kissed his neck, open mouthed and wet, and King gasped again, louder this time.

“Shh,” Ram berated him, and King knew he was not going to get out of this unscathed. 

Ram pulled him back a little further before letting go of him, turning him around until he faced him, only to put both hands on his chest. He pushed him back a little further until King’s back hit something solid and Ram was driven against his body by the momentum. King grunted, but Ram put a finger on his lips, raising a warning eyebrow. 

There was a spark in his eyes that made King wish they were anywhere but in public. But then he realised that maybe it was exactly the danger of getting caught that excited Ram, and he began to wonder if he could add to that danger just a little bit – just enough to rile him up. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, loudly enough so that someone a few shelves across would be able to hear. 

In answer, Ram took hold of his lapels and pulled sharply, making King grunt. “I’m spending time with my boyfriend,” he breathed, his lips half an inch from King’s. King shuddered involuntarily. 

“I thought you wanted to find the answer to that final ques…” He couldn’t finish the sentence because Ram pushed one leg between his and pressed himself against King. 

“Oh, I already did,” Ram smirked and then kissed him full on the lips. 

King should have expected a kiss, all things considered, but he had somehow underestimated how passionate it would be. He opened his mouth with a stifled moan, allowing Ram’s tongue in without resistance. Ram’s kiss pinned him to the wall just as much as the rest of his body did, but it took him a while to notice that Ram’s hands had somehow snuck under his jacket and t-shirt, stroking the small of his back, while one hand slowly began moving upwards and the other began pushing down between his skin and his waist band. 

“Fuck, Ram, stop!” he gasped, earning a judgemental look. But at least he did stop. “Not here.”

“There’s nobody here,” Ram whispered, but King shook his head.

“Yet,” he argued and Ram had the audacity to smirk. 

“Better make use of the time we have, then, until we’re caught.”

“We could get suspended for this.”

“No,” Ram pushed his hand into his pants and squeezed a buttock, making King press one hand across his mouth to keep himself from making an embarrassing sound that might give them away. “Me, maybe. But not the golden boy,” he kissed the back of King’s hand before moving on to his neck. 

King wondered if he was physically strong enough to push Ram away from him, but he realised quickly that even if he was, he wasn’t mentally prepared to do that. What Ram was doing to him simply felt too damn amazing and really, they wouldn’t be the first ones to make out at the library, would they?

He kept his hand on his mouth until Ram returned his lips to his face, so he pushed it into Ram’s hair instead, trying to gain just a little bit of control over the kiss, and failing. And Ram was smiling against his lips, the bastard! He was just about to complain when he squeezed his arse again and King made the mistake of trying to find a more stable stance, opening his legs a little more. 

Ram moaned as he pressed closer and King became intensely aware of the hardness against his leg. 

They might not be the first ones to make out in the library, but this … god, this was something else. But once again, he found that he didn’t have the strength or the will to fight against any of it. For a few more seconds, he tried to keep his eyes open to make sure that he would see if anyone walked down the aisle, but when Ram bit his lower lip and pulled, grinning at him, he simply resigned himself to his fate. He let his hands slip down and took hold of Ram’s arse, pulling him close, delighting in the small moan that escaped him. 

He was just about to consider throwing all caution to the wind and slipping one hand into Ram’s jeans when he pulled his hands out from under King’s clothes, and kissed him one last time, a gentle press of his lips against Kings, and stepped back. 

King didn’t seem to be able to catch his breath, and the fact that Ram looked absolutely wrecked from the kiss didn’t help much either. But then Ram smiled widely and began smoothing down his hair before he palmed himself through his jeans, and flattening his shirt a little. 

“I wanted to do that since you followed me outside after watching me through the shelves,” he admitted, his cheeks reddening a little. King couldn’t say whether it was arousal or bashfulness, but he looked devastatingly beautiful like this. “Not … you know, as your boyfriend, but as a stranger. Just … acting on a whim.”

King inhaled deeply and then pushed himself away from the wall. When he looked around himself, he realised it hadn’t been a wall, but the exact column against which Ram had leaned on that day that he had first noticed him. “Ram,” King started, and Ram smiled and turned around, picking up a book that he had apparently left on one of the shelves as he walked away. 

He took a few moments to just breathe before he carted a hand through his hair and then checked his face on his phone to see whether he had received any visible love-bites. He was relieved to find that, while he looked feverish, he didn’t bear any visible marks from the kiss. He looked like he’d just run after a bus and not managed to catch it, and he figured he couldn’t really do anything about how tight his trousers had gotten, but apart from that, he’d probably be able to leave the library without anyone noticing anything strange. 

Just to be sure, he grabbed a random book to cover his middle and then he returned to their table. There were quite a few more students around than there had been when he had gone to look for Ram, but the table seemed to have remained untouched. Ram sat there, scribbling down his answers while cross checking them with the book. 

King stood behind him, making sure it could be misunderstood as a tutor helping his struggling junior, but he leaned down a little further, smiling when Ram squirmed as his breath tickled his ear. 

“Better hurry up,” he murmured. 

“Why?” Ram asked, raising his head just enough to press his cheek to King’s for a moment. 

“Oh, because we are skipping dinner and going straight for dessert.”

“Are we?” Ram asked, his voice a little rough around the edges.

King kissed his cheek, just a peck, really, but Ram leaned into it anyway. He was just about to pull away and put some distance between himself and his greatest distraction, when a small delighted noise escaped Ram. His finger followed the outline of the heart King had drawn below the exercise, and when he looked up at him, his face reflected an innocent happiness that threw King off course completely. Suddenly, the urge to get out of the library as quickly as humanly possible was replaced by sheer and utter love for Ram, who had somehow transformed before his eyes. 

King shook his head at himself and at Ram. “I’ve got your phone and wallet and I will wait outside,” he announced, pressing a kiss to his head. 

“Leave the book,” Ram said, amusement clear in his voice. King had been ready to carry his book-shield out of the library, but realised now that it was one of the books you couldn’t check out. He put it on one of the trolleys next to the nearest book shelf and gave Ram a silly half-wave as he left the library. 

He leaned against the wall outside, surprised by the vivid urge to have a post-coital cigarette, even though they hadn’t technically had sex, and he also didn’t smoke. Well, he thought, at least now he knew that Ram wasn’t beyond acting out his fantasies. And that might mean that he might be open to acting out King’s fantasies, too. Maybe. Hopefully. 

He closed his eyes and thought of Ram in leather pants and almost sheer shirts, barefoot and in eyeliner.


End file.
